Luna de invierno
by L4psis4ngelus
Summary: No había una estación que disfrutara más que el invierno. Se sentía desnudo y adolorido ante tanta fría soledad, pero a la vez anestesiado con el hielo que dormía su alma. -Estás pensando cosas tontas de nuevo –murmuró parándose de la escarchada banca de la plaza y agarrando el pan tibio, que calentaba la bolsa de papel y le hacía hormiguear los dedos.


**NA: **Primero diré... discúlpenme la gente que está leyendo mis otros fics, porque no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, pero sí de subir esto... no me maten, en realidad no había escrito nada. Este one shot es una especie de campaña por revivir el lindo fandom de Gundam Wing y estoy participando, por supuesto, este fandom me metió al mundo del yaoi después de todo y le tengo cariño.

A los que les gusta el 01x02 espero lo disfruten... es una historia súper básica y corta, sólo quise relacionar el encuentro de estos dos ex-pilotos en un atmósfera de paz... XD que simplista yo, pero es lo que hay.

Puta, FF no me deja poner la página de Gundam en que estamos haciendo esta iniciativa, por favor, si desean meterse en esta comunidad busquen en FB "Gundam wing yaoi" y es una comunidad en español.

* * *

**Luna de invierno**

Habían cosas que le gustaban a Duo de La Tierra: la tranquilidad con que las personas asumían las nubes, el sol, la lluvia y el viento como si fueran lo más obvio, lo más natural… quizá lo era para ellos, pero no para alguien como él que creció bajo un techo de metal y circuitos. Amaba el sol de día, pero especialmente a la luna de noche; hermosa e inalcanzable, un satélite muerto, que sin embargo en la lejanía iluminaba como luciérnaga sobre las noches oscuras. Tan indiferente y fría. Lo hacía sentir acompañado y a la vez más solo que nunca. Le encantaba ver los arboles, la simplicidad de estos y sus caprichosas existencias, nacidos en medio de bosques; sin que nadie regulara sus vidas crecían, brotaban, daban frutos, se desnudaban y sólo el clima mandaba en sus ciclos.

Observaba con ojo curioso y crítico el cambio de las estaciones a medida que los días pasaban, el dulzor que hacía picar la nariz y que cargaba el aire de marzo, la briza calurosa y frecuentemente marina que envolvía con pesadez a las personas en junio, la fresca calma marrón que sinfónicamente aparecía al pisar hojas en septiembre; y el blanco helado que dibujaba caminos de barro por el sendero y de pureza sobre los árboles que dormían plácidamente en diciembre.

_Invierno._

No había una estación que disfrutara más que el invierno.

Se sentía desnudo y adolorido ante tanta fría soledad, pero a la vez anestesiado con el hielo que dormía su alma.

-Estás pensando cosas tontas de nuevo –murmuró obligando a su cuerpo a pararse de la escarchada banca de la plaza y agarrar el pan tibio, recién sacado del horno, que calentaba la bolsa de papel y le hacía hormiguear de manera agradable los dedos entumidos por los tantos grados bajo cero que mantenían las calles blancas.

Mientras caminaba se preguntó por sus amigos y compañeros de batalla, qué habría sido de su vida ¿tendrían algún lugar que pudieran llamas "propio"? Aunque si lo pensaba él era el único que no tenía dónde llegar. Quatre heredaría los negocios de su familia, Trowa viviría en el circo con su _hermana_, Wufei se veía realmente entusiasmado con Sally y con la idea de Prevents y finalmente Heero… _Heero_… él se quedó con Relena, desde un principio sabía que eso ocurriría y por más que se dijo que jamás tendría oportunidad contra un cabello rubio y un cuerpo femenino, su corazón se empeñó en enamorarse al punto del dolor más profundo.

-Dentro de todo era un adolescente y esos amores siempre son profundos y desgarradores, especialmente en tiempo de guerra cuando aferrarte a alguien es la única forma de mantenerte cuerdo y seguir sintiéndote vivo…

Abrió la puerta de su pequeña casa pareada que se ubicaba en el centro de una pequeña ciudad de habla francesa, idioma que él apenas entendía, pero con el que finalmente se había acostumbrado a convivir.

Tenía que agradecer a la pensión que Relena había asignado a los veteranos de guerra y a su especialización como programador la acomodada vida que llevaba a pesar de ser tan joven.

Colocó la tetera en el fuego y prendió la pequeña chimenea para entibiar la casa que había perdido su temperatura en el tiempo que él había ido a la panadería.

-¿Cómo estará Hilde? –ella era la única que sabía de su ubicación. En un principio habían decidido vivir juntos: él con la esperanza de no quedarse sólo, ella con expectativas mucho más románticas.

Fue complicada y engorrosa aquella situación. Explicarle a la muchacha que no tenía dobles intenciones con ella fue doloroso, especialmente al ver en el lindo rostro de su amiga, su corazón rompiéndose. Luego de eso fue incapaz de seguir viviendo en el mismo lugar y arrancó a La Tierra en busca de un poco de paz. Agradecía profundamente haberla encontrado, pero le hería el hecho que a cambio de la tranquilidad tuvo que pagar todo con soledad.

Llenó una teterita con hojas oscuras, olor a té negro y vainilla y esperó a que el agua hirviera con un silbido para verter el contenido y dejar remojando el brebaje.

No pudo evitar perderse en el irracional y onírico laberinto de su cabeza.

Pensó en cuanto odiaba el silencio, mientras apartaba un pedazo de pastel; en que debería haberlo intentado con Hilde, mientras lo servía en un plato; y en lo imposible que hubiera sido eso, mientras cortaba el queso. Se imaginó el rostro de Heero a la vez que rebanaba el pan y luego odió la imagen de Relena a su lado al tiempo que colocaba mantequilla. Se sirvió té recordando la ansias de vivir en el campo de batalla y se sentó a la mesa detestando el aún estarlo.

Finalmente comió sintiéndose estúpido por pensar _tanta_ _idiotez_.

Esa era la rutina.

-De nuevo piensas tonterías, Duo, te está pasando estos últimos meses con alarmante frecuencia –se rascó la cabeza antes de mirar el techo abatido –como sea ¡A trabajar!

Se sentó en el sillón largo, se colocó los audífonos para el computador y luego de acomodar la laptop en sus piernas se conectó en línea con la persona que lo surtía de trabajos.

-A.J. dime qué tienes para mí –sonrió al ver el rostro obeso y moreno de la persona al otro lado de la pantalla.

-Como siempre: cuentas congeladas, esta vez del bando de Marimeia.

-¿Nunca me puedes tener cosas lícitas?

-Los hackers no somos seres lícitos, no seas ingenuo, Duo.

-¿Qué otra opción tengo en mi vida?

-Dedicarte realmente a la programación en ese pueblito pequeño en qué vives.

-Agh… moriría de aburrimiento.

-¿Ves? Además no sé por qué sufres, el dinero está ahí detenido y no le hace ningún bien a nadie.

-Amigo, tienes razón.

-Te estoy mandando la información.

Cuando comenzaron a trabajar el silencio se formó pesado y consistente, pasaron las horas en apenas un suspiro y poco a poco la luz del sol se fue y finalmente lo único que quedó en la habitación fue el reflejo azul de la laptop, la chimenea a medio apagar y el sonido de las teclas que repiqueteaban con presurosa insistencia y sin descanso.

-Voy por un café –murmuró por fin el moreno de forma agotada y el otro aprovechó ese momento para estirar los dedos que crujieron desagradable, pero relajantemente –fue más duro de lo que pensé –habló A.J. y Duo no pudo más que asentir en acuerdo –pero ya casi lo logramos, déjame el resto a mí, depositaré en tu cuenta como siempre.

-Gracias, viejo, nos vemos hasta que tengas algo más –bostezó, dispuesto a apagar su computador.

-¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¡Espera!

-¿Qué? –murmuró, dejando a medio camino la desconexión.

-Un cliente preguntó por ti.

-¿Un cliente?

-¿Tú sabes que yo asesoro a Milliardo Peacecraft?

-Creo que lo mencionaste una vez –gruñó de mala gana –estos políticos siempre metidos en cosas reprochables.

-No critico, paga bien… bueno, apareció hoy en la tarde un hombre a preguntar por un trabajo de programación… decía ser recomendado por mi cliente, y bueno, se notaba que no sólo buscaba a un programador, sino a un hacker, obviamente pensé en ti "Duo Maxwell, es el mejor" le comenté y este se vio extrañamente satisfecho; "con él quería hablar"… era trabajo y contacté con Milliardo para preguntarle si era todo como él decía y efectivamente habló con la verdad, así que le di tu dirección, espero no te moleste.

-Si verificaste bien no tengo problemas, además siempre que están tan desesperado como para viajar a ti son casos realmente difíciles y entretenidos ¿Dejó algún nombre?

-Oh, sí, creo… creo que se llamaba Odin Lowe.

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron como enormes joyas y pasado el shock inicial se despidió de forma torpe y nerviosa.

_¿Es que acaso alguien estaba jugando con su cabeza?_

.

Caminó en pijama y descalzo por la pequeña sala de estar, el fuego de la leña encendida era suficiente para entibiar la vivienda y la taza de leche con cocoa lo obligaba poco a poco a desperezarse.

Había pasado una semana desde que A.J. le informara sobre un tal Odin Lowe que lo buscaba, pero aunque este tuviera su dirección no había aparecido.

"_Por un momento creí que sería Heero" _pensó de mala gana y se recostó en el sillón, con las piernas colgando descuidadamente. Miró por la ventana y las nubes negras le informaron que dejarían caer una tormenta sobre el pequeño poblado.

-Genial… -comentó con ironía -el agua ablandará la nieve y tendremos barro hasta mucho después de que la humedad por la lluvia se haya ido.

Eso le daría trabajo y él realmente prefería ser un holgazán.

A la hora de almuerzo comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas y Duo se sentó solo a la mesa a tomar un poco de sopa instantánea y comer unas pastas de tres minutos. Conversó con el aire, se quejó un par de veces en voz alta y finalmente colocó en el computador algo de música que ayudara a no hacer tan densa aquella frialdad que no tenía que ver con la temperatura. Se preguntó si adoptar un gato lo haría sentir menos miserable_… si así era conseguiría unos dos o tres._

A las tres de la tarde se sentó en el marco de bowindow con la laptop en las piernas y una taza de café a un costado mientras veía la calle desierta por culpa de la lluvia que con inusual brusquedad atacaba a las plantas, personas y edificios, haciendo gala del mal clima que podía llegar a tener esa pequeña parte del mundo.

Por eso le extrañó tanto ver a una figura enfundada en una gabardina beige, arrastrando una pequeña maleta de manos con ruedas y cubierto casi totalmente por un enorme paragua negro que diligente cumplía con su misión.

Aún más le extrañó que aquel hombre caminara en dirección a su casa, abriera la reja y finalmente se apurara a la puerta.

El timbre resonó por toda la casa, provocando un eco rítmico y musical.

Se paró con el cuerpo cargado en nervios y abrió, quedando helado al ver a la persona afuera que lo miraba con ojos brillantes en expectación.

-Heero –murmuró el hombre de pelo largo y luego de eso siguió mirando ese rostro que tanto había extrañado.

-¿Puedo… pasar? Realmente estoy empapado aunque lleve paraguas.

-¡Oh! ¡Cierto, cierto! ¡Entra! –se corrió a un lado para dejarle entrar, cerró la puerta y lo guió hasta el frente de la chimenea –acomódate ahí, para que se sequen tus ropas, iré por un té caliente que pueda hacerte recuperar la temperatura.

-Gracias –alcanzó a oír Duo antes de perderse en la cocina.

Puso a hervir agua y calentó levemente la tetera del té, intentó normalizar su respiración y también sofocar las mariposas que le estaban provocando nauseas, pero no logró ninguno de sus objetivos. No le extrañó ver que su pulso temblaba mientras vertía el agua en el tazón y tuvo que afirmar con ambas manos la bandeja en que llevaba el té, la crema, el azúcar, para que esta no se volteara. Entró a la sala de estar, aparentando normalidad y dejó todo en la mesita de centro.

-Tu casa está muy bien equipada… nunca pensé que alguien descuidado como tú lo conseguiría.

-La arriendo amoblada… todo es mucho más fácil.

-Me costó encontrarte, creí que aún vivías con Hilde.

-Oh, no… mi presencia en esa casa finalmente se volvió incómoda y gracias a la pensión de guerra me puedo dar ciertos gustos.

-Escuché que trabajabas como programador.

-Oh, sí, a veces…

-Y como hacker.

-¿Estás espiando para luego delatarme a tus jefes? –levantó una ceja y lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Jefes?

-Ya sabes, _Odin Lowe_… si Milliardo te ayudó a encontrarme debo deducir que aún trabajas para Relena.

-Ya que lo expones así, es obvio, pero no estoy aquí por eso, dentro de todo todavía no haces una tontera como meterte a los archivos de Pevents o a los de gobierno.

-Que tú sepas…

-Lo sé… te he estado vigilando, por lo menos tus movimientos en línea.

-Y entonces… Odin Lowe… ¿qué trabajo tan importante tienes para mí que ni A.J. pudo saber los detalles?

-Te lo diré a su tiempo, Duo, pero tendrás que ser paciente.

-¿Notas que hablas conmigo?

-Sé que es difícil, pero deberás esperar.

-Odioso soldado perfecto –gruñó el joven de cabello largo y el otro simplemente sonrió.

-En realidad guardaespalda… y jamás fui perfecto.

Duo le sirvió algo de comer cuando supo que Heero no había almorzado aún y no lo dejó reposar la merienda antes de enfundarse en un impermeable con capucha, cambiar las pantuflas por botas de agua y disponerse a caminar a la puerta, esperando, claramente, que Heero lo siguiera; este no dijo nada… no comentó sobre la necesidad de descansar media hora para ayudar a la digestión, ni el cansancio del viaje, tampoco hizo mención del peligro de dejar una chimenea prendida sin vigilancia, no apuntó nada sobre el claro apocalipsis acuático al cual quedarían expuestos y ni siquiera pensó en los charcos de barro que los mancharían hasta los tobillos, humedeciendo sus calcetas y sometiéndolos al frío; simplemente lo siguió sin protestar y se vio caminando hombro a hombro por un camino apenas visible gracias a la cortina de agua. Se sorprendió al ver la confianza con que se desplazaba Duo a pesar de no notarse el paisaje que estaba más allá de su nariz.

A los quince minutos de andar, con gran parte de la ropa mojada y un silencio impuesto por la ruidosa tormenta, arribaron a una pequeña pastelería con cuatro mesas distribuidas por el pequeño espacio del lobby y el rostro amable de los empleados detrás del mostrador.

-¡Duo! –exclamó sorprendida una linda chica de bucles marcados que hablaba un inglés decorado con un gracioso acento francés -¡Afuera se cae el cielo y tú apareces de todas formas! ¡Incluso traes a un amigo a pasar las penurias del clima!

-La costumbre, no puedo vivir sin sus pasteles, aunque tendré que vivir sin sus baguete, porque si lo llevo con esta lluvia, el pan llegará hecho sopa. Él es Heero, nos conocemos hace mucho, mucho tiempo y ella Danielle –la chica hizo una graciosa reverencia y el ex piloto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Entonces esperemos que pronto baje la intensidad para que puedas llevar pan a la casa ¿Vienes por lo de siempre?

-Sí, para los dos.

-¡Corriendo dos órdenes de _macarons_ y _late_ de vainilla!

Pronto el olor a café perfumó el ambiente y los ojos azul-violetas se cerraron casi por inercia, mientras su boca con anticipación saboreaba la calidad del producto.

-¿Siempre vienes? –preguntó Heero, sorprendido, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-Todos y cada uno de los días, partiendo porque Danielle es una de las pocas personas del pueblo que habla inglés, además aquí son personas realmente calidas y acogedoras, a veces no me voy hasta que cierran, porque te hacen sentir como en casa.

-¿Eso significa que te sientes solo?

La pregunta del japonés impactó de manera dolorosa el pecho del otro, desvió la vista y negó con demasiado entusiasmo. Heero sabía que mentía. Algunas veces en guerra lo escuchó hacerlo: _"Estoy bien, puedo seguir peleando", "no duele, continúen sin mí, ya los alcanzo", "una muerte más, una muerte menos, ya no afecta a un piloto como yo, para el caso que cadáveres hemos visto muchos, la mayoría asesinados por nuestras propias manos";_ las señales aparecían obvias, patéticas y claras, pero era guerra, por lo que simplemente lo dejaba pasar: necesitaban a un buen soldado como Duo para las misiones peligrosas y si él aseguraba que podía continuar, no tenía el poder para detener sus intenciones.

Ahora todo era diferente.

No quería dejar pasar el brillo opaco de sus ojos, el gesto rígido de sus labios, ni el nerviosismo de sus acciones. Duo no sabía mentir, alguna vez, en medio de esa _cháchara_ interminable, escuchó algo sobre una promesa al Padre Maxwell o parecido, el noble corazón del muchacho de ojos violetas claramente sentía que ensuciaba el recuerdo de la persona que lo crió con cualquier falacia que pronunciara, incluso la más blanca.

-Ya no tienes por qué mentir.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sé cuándo lo haces, siempre lo he sabido, muestras signos muy claros… eres muy malo mintiendo.

-Pero… en guerra…

-La guerra es guerra, Duo, pero ahora estamos en paz.

El joven con trenza iba a comentar algo más, pero la hija del dueño apareció con el pedido, interrumpiendo cualquier intento de continuar con la conversación.

Comieron entre silencios y miradas incómodas.

.

Regresaron en cuanto la lluvia bajó la intensidad, el camino se hizo largo y callado y la distancia en la que ambos caminaban parecía más grande de lo que realmente era, así mismo, el tiempo que se demoraron en recorrer el sendero lleno de barro se sintió mucho más extenso de lo que en verdad fue.

Heero cargaba una bolsa de pan que cubría celosamente con el paraguas, entre las pocas palabras que se dirigieron en el café, Duo le había aclarado que no pensaba cocinar y un sándwich sería la cena más obvia, por lo que debía cuidar el ingrediente principal.

Cuando llegaron el joven con descendencia norteamericana se quejó del _maldito_ clima y corrió a colocar más leña antes de que la chimenea se apagara, se sacó el impermeable para colocarlo en el colgador y se desató la trenza que estaba absolutamente mojada. Cuando miró a Heero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la patética imagen que proyectaba; él, cual perfecto soldado, acató las órdenes al pie de la letra, quedando completamente empapado, pero salvando el pan de forma milagrosa, manteniéndolo seco y evitando que se convirtiera en una masa acuosa de harina de trigo y levadura.

Los ojos cobaltos se mostraron notoriamente molestos ante la muestra de humor de su ex compañero de batallas y se perdió en la cocina para dejar el pan y volver luego para colgar su trench junto al impermeable y colocarse frente al fuego para evitar coger un resfrío.

-Toma un baño –dijo Duo.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que entres en calor.

-Ya me voy a secar, además tú también estás mojado.

-Ni la mitad que tú –dijo caminando al segundo piso –ven, te mostraré dónde puedes ducharte.

Caminaron hasta el cuarto de Duo y le señaló una puerta que estaba en su interior; al abrirla se reveló un blanco y amplio baño, demasiado ordenado como para ser del piloto del Deathscythe que había conocido en la guerra y con el que peleaba por dejar su cepillo de cabello tirado en cualquier lugar, así como su ropa interior o los miles de productos que usaba de manera vanidosa para poder _levantarse _a las chicas de los colegios que visitaban como alumnos encubiertos.

-Perdón por no guiarte al baño de visitas, pero no está realmente habilitado, por lo que ni siquiera tiene jabón, espero no te moleste –el otro negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Está bien, es perfecto.

-Voy a preparar café, baja cuando estés listo.

Duo se olvidó de la conversación en la panadería, de los fríos que tenía los pies gracias a sus botas que se filtraron con agua y se dedicó a tararear alguna canción desafinada mientras preparaba las cosas. Pensó que lo mejor era dejar el café de lado y preparar chocolate caliente. Él amaba el chocolate, hacía que la endorfina de su cuerpo subiera y de inmediato su ánimo con ella; siempre escondía una barra entre sus cosas y en guerra, más de una vez se vio junto a Quatre devorando el dulce sin convidarles a nadie más; después de todo los otros tres pilotos parecían odiar las cosas que no fueran saladas o ácidas.

"_Igual que sus personalidades"_ apuntó en su mente.

-Quizá el café sigue siendo la mejor opción para Heero… -meditó, molió el café en grano y colocó la cafetera sobre el fogón a fuergo lento, mientras esta llenaba la casa de ese aroma cargado de sensualidad. Seguido a eso colocó la leche y se dedicó a derretir una barra completa en el líquido blanco, haciendo que los ojos violáceos brillaran de forma infantil.

No tenía muchos recuerdos anteriores a la guerra… a veces conseguía invocar nítidamente el rostro de Solo, pero casi nunca pasaba; así mismo El Padre Maxwell y La Hermana Helen sólo eran pedazos llenos de amor y calidez, borrados con el rojo de la sangre… _sangre_… eso sí aparecía frecuentemente en su mente: sus manos de chiquillos bañadas en carmesí, mientras todo apestaba a pólvora, metal y madera quemándose.

La cruz tirada en el suelo era otra imagen que se había congelado en su retina, había arrancada con violencia del cadáver descuartizado, desgarrado e irreconocible del sacerdote de la colonia en que Duo había nacido, todo por culpa de verse metido en medio de las balas, la codicia y la ira de la guerra. El pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas pudo reconocer al hombre únicamente por su sotana.

Irónico.

Lo único que deseaba realmente olvidar era lo que regresaba con renovada fuerza cada noche que vivía en soledad.

Aún así, después de tanto tiempo, todo era distante y ajeno, como si viera una trillada película de comandos, mas la cruz que colgaba en su cuello inmortalizaba el momento, asegurándole que todo fue tan doloroso y oscuro como las imágenes que siempre cargaba en su cabeza. Pasó mucho tiempo para que el colgante perdiera cada una de las manchas marrones provocadas por las costras coaguladas que lo profanaban y aún pasó mucho más para que el olor a muerte lo abandonara y dejara de quemar en el pecho de Duo.

Dentro de todas esas pesadillas había algo que jamás le había confiado a nadie; algo que lo mantuvo con el ánimo en alto y con una sonrisa que ocultaba las lágrimas de dolor sentimental y físico: su primer cumpleaños en el orfanato.

Duo, al igual que Trowa y Heero, no sabía con certeza cuándo había nacido, pero a diferencia de ellos, el día en que un niño llegaba a la iglesia era considerado un renacimiento para este y se asignaba esa fecha como cumpleaños. Una vez al mes se tomaban a todos los celebrados y se festejaba una tarde llena de juegos, y aunque la iglesia era realmente pobre, se trabajaba duro para atraer padrinos que donaran regalos y leche con chocolate para los huérfanos.

No era la mejor leche y sólo era cocoa en polvo, pero el trenzado no recordaba haber probado algo mejor, ni haber sido más feliz con tan poco.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el cuerpo de Heero atravesando el umbral de la cocina, ataviado únicamente con unos pantalones de buzo y una toalla que colgaba sobre sus hombros y que era utilizada para secar los desordenados cabellos con uno de sus extremos.

Los ojos de Duo no pudieron evitar recorrer con la vista el cuerpo de su compañero y tuvo que aceptar que los años pasados como guardia de seguridad lo habían marcado de manera casi dolorosa para su libido.

Cuando los ojos cobaltos chocaron contra los de él sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco, mareándolo provocándole nauseas y nerviosismo… _era una idiota muchachita enamorada._

-Huele bien la cocina – comentó el estoico muchacho, rompiendo el silencio y haciéndole pensar a Duo que era una gran ironía que fuera su compañero el que hablara primero.

-Café con chocolate caliente.

-¿Mezclado?

-¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no…! Aunque eso sería como mocaccino –se quedó en silencio cuando vio al ex 01 riendo entre dientes, con los ojos brillantes en travesura, el gesto relajado y levemente divertido. Lo estaba embromando y él había caído como un chiquillo –nunca te había visto así…

-¿Qué significa "así"?

-Relajado... feliz… -contestó dolido, bajando la vista –al parecer te está yendo bien con Relena.

-Bueno, soy su jefe de seguridad y aunque tengo poco tiempo libre, es diferente a la guerra; esto es un trabajo remunerado con todos los beneficios de un trabajador con contrato, incluido vacaciones y días libres, la vida es tranquila y he comenzado a armarla de a poco; al igual que todos nosotros… los cinco hemos partido de cero.

-Claro… de cero… -miró por unos segundos a la nada, mientras pensaba que él también había tenido dónde llegar, pero todo se había acabado por su incapacidad de enamorarse de Hilde -¿Qué sabes de los demás? –cambió el tema rápidamente, dejando a Heero confuso.

-Bueno… Quatre está manejando las empresas de sus padres, mientras es asechado por sus hermanas para conseguirle esposa.

-¿Esposa a Quatre? ¡Están locas! Desde lejos se veía como moría por Trowa… y hay que decir que Trowa le correspondía.

-¿En serio?

-Oh, vamos, hasta Wufei lo notó ¿Y tú no?

-Estaba preocupado de cosas más importantes… como ganar una guerra…

-Ay sí, soy un soldado perfecto –gruñó burlón, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte del japonés, y soltando una carcajada al haber logrado haberlo fastidiado –ya, ya… sigue.

-Trowa dejó el circo y vive con Quatre –murmuró en un gruñido fastidiado, Duo tenía razón ¡Era obvio! ¿Cómo había sido tan poco observador? El trenzado se rió en forma de victoria, pero no lo interrumpió más – Wufei trabajando en Prevents, es un buen elemento y es con quien más me encuentro por nuestros puestos en seguridad, aunque hablamos lo justo, creo que tú y Quatre son los que nos hacen hablar de verdad.

-Aún así estás sumamente sociable… jamás lo hubiera pensado.

-En medio del campo de batalla lo mejor era ser fríos y no dudar, pero estos últimos tres años me propuse convertirme en un ser humano y dejar de ser un arma, aunque creo que esa ha sido la misión de todos los veteranos de guerra.

-No es fácil ¿Cierto? –sonrió Duo con tristeza –pero tú tienes a Relena para que te ayude.

-Ha sido un pilar muy importante estos años… quizá incluso desde antes… -confesó Heero y no pudo perder el gesto dolido de su compañero, aunque fue sólo por un segundo, pues por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver que la leche se subía y corrió a apagar la cocina.

-Me daré una ducha –dijo el trenzado, ignorando absolutamente la leche que chorreaba por el jarrón y manchaba gran parte de la lata de metal y de los fogones.

.

El día siguiente se anunció con un potente sol que evaporaba el agua que rebalsaba en los jardines y caminos, dejando todo teñido con manchas de tierra seca y marcando el rastro hasta dónde el barro se había adueñado de ese pueblo.

Duo bajó envuelto por una frazada de polar, aspirando con fuerza por la nariz para intentar despejar las vías respiratorias de forma inútil, consiguiendo únicamente un cosquilleo que lo hizo estornudar involuntariamente. Se quejó mientras llegaba a la cocina, antes de quedarse parado en el umbral mirando el interior, el olor a café y tostadas lo hizo sentir levemente mejor justo antes de ser atacado por un exceso de tos.

-No deberías estar en pie, pasaste muy mala noche.

-Agh ¿Me escuchaste?

-Imposible ignorar la tos explosiva ni los gemidos lastimeros.

-Perdón… te mantuve despierto.

-No importa, no es como si nunca hubiera pasado una noche en vela, ahora te preparaba el desayuno ¿Tienes anti-gripales?

-No –murmuró con fastidio –anoche bajé para buscar en el botiquín… y me di cuenta que no tengo botiquín, no sé qué habrá pasado con él, de todas formas tendré que salir ahora a la farmacia.

-Negativo, permiso denegado, yo me encargo –Duo lo miró un segundo estático y confundido, antes de explotar en una carcajada que terminó en un ataque de tos.

-Creo que se le olvidó la radio, señor guardaespalda.

-Perdón, es la costumbre –sonrió avergonzado y lo instó a regresar a la cama antes de salir al pueblo por lo necesario para cuidar de un resfrío.

.

Para la noche Duo se resumía en una masa infantil, quejumbrosa y afiebrada, que exigía cada capricho con voz aniñada y ronca por la inflamación de las cuerdas vocales y haciendo puchero por todo, simplemente para llamar la atención de Heero quien estoicamente había soportado eso con el afán de que estuviera mejor.

Con mucha paciencia se había asegurado de que se mantuviera en cama, tomara líquido y no se destapara. Nunca pensó en lo increíblemente difícil que era dejar a Duo recostado y que este se quedara ahí sin reclamar, el aburrimiento jamás había sido tolerable para el ex 02 y Heero podía recordar que muchas veces su habla incesante en medio de las misiones lo había irritado hasta el punto de querer usar su automática para conseguir un poco de silencio o por lo menos suicidarse para no tener que oírlo más.

Había comenzado a arrepentirse de no haber viajado con arma, pero sólo llevaba equipaje de manos y ahí no se podía llevar pistola.

El japonés se quedó sentado en una orilla de la cama de Duo hasta que este finalmente consiguió dormirse, luego con una sonrisa cansada se dirigió a la habitación de invitados donde descubrió que tenía un irritante insomnio por la preocupación de que el otro necesitara algo durante la noche.

-Vamos… es sólo una gripe... tiene fiebre, es cierto, pero nadie muere por eso –aún así se quedó mirando el techo sintiendo que le sobraba un brazo para acomodarse de costado y que el colchón era muy duro para estar en la cama.

-¿Heero? –susurró de pronto una voz ronca que provenía detrás de la puerta.

-¿Duo? ¿Qué haces en pie? –fue a abrirle la puerta y suspiró enternecido cuando lo vio ahí tan enfermo, pequeño y de apariencia desvalida.

-Tenía frío.

-¿Quieres que prenda la chimenea?

-No… habría que cortar más leña y mis vecinos me ofrecerían en sacrificio –intentó bromear, fallando miserablemente –quizás…

-¿Quizás?

-Quizás pueda quedarme aquí… contigo…

-Oh… -Heero miró de reojo la cama de plaza y media y tuvo serias dudas de que eso fuera una buena idea, pero el cuerpo frente a él comenzó a tiritar y no le quedó más que aceptar el invitarlo a meterse bajo la colcha –Dios… somos hombres, no deberíamos hacer este tipo de cosas.

-No seas cerrado, somos amigos y estoy enfermo –murmuró levemente enojado.

-Y te he cuidado todo el día, he cumplido como amigo.

-Bien… si tanto vas a reclamar me voy… yo me las arreglo con el frío -gruñó haciendo un ademán de marcharse, pero el otro lo detuvo y suspiró derrotado.

-No te vayas, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a compartir mi espacio personal, en este caso no importa si es hombre o mujer, no suelo ceder a las personas el privilegio de estar a menos de dos pasos mío.

-Sí, claro, privilegio –murmuró irónico, Duo –ahora sólo sé un buen guatero y cállate, necesito dormir.

-Eres tú el que se ha quejado sin parar todo el día –le contestó el otro con la irritación palpitándole en la sien. El trenzado le puso un dedo en su boca y lo hizo callar con un sonido de silencio.

-Callado.

-Eres irritante.

-Callado…

-Lo estás haciendo intencionalmente.

-Es obvio, siempre quise hacerlo –los ojos azul-violetas brillaron en travesura a través de la oscura noche y Heero sólo se rindió ante el _gran idiota _que tenía al frente; lo abrazó con suavidad y finalmente se quedaron dormidos más cómodos de lo que hubiera pensado.

_Quizá demasiado cómodos._

Cuando Danielle llegó a la casa de Duo al día siguiente, encontró a dos bultos enfermos, tapados con frazadas de polar, sentados frente a la chimenea, mirándose con enojo el uno al otro.

-Ay chicos –dijo con ese acento francés imposible de borrar de las palabras inglesas–esto demuestra que los hombres son unos idiotas.

Al oír esas palabras Heero supo que el _torpe _trenzado le había contado lo que había ocurrido… _Duo y su gran boca._

.

.

La gripe duró lo que un virus se demora en morir, así al quinto día los dos se encontraban mucho más saludables, aunque aún quedaba la tos y el romadizo los seguía atacando de forma incómoda. A pesar de eso Heero seguía mirando con ojos entrecerrados al trenzado quien le devolvía todo el enojo reflejado en esas pupilas violetas.

Casi no se hablaron… no lo hicieron cuando limpiaron el patio delantero de la tierra que la lluvia esparció por todos lados, cuando cortaron leña para la chimenea, o cuando Duo preparó cualquier cosa instantánea que encontrara en su cocina para almorzar.

El problema erradicaba en que el ex 02 odiaba el silencio más que nada en la existencia y haría lo que fuera con tal de terminar con eso.

-Bien… perdón ¿Contento? –dijo encarándolo, quitándole el periódico que leía, de las manos y mirándolo fijamente.

-Me enfermaste…

-¡Cómo rayos se supone que sabría que te iba a contagiar! ¡En las misiones eras un puto monstruo que jamás caía con nada de eso y ahora por una noche que paso junto a ti y contraes una gripe horrible!

-Yo creo que lo hiciste a propósito.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Cómo se te ocurre que yo…! –pudo ver una media sonrisa que luchaba por aflorar de los labios del otro y de pronto comprendió lo que ahí pasaba -¡Heero era mentira!

-Una pequeña broma.

-¿Desde cuándo no estabas enojado?

-Nunca estuve enojado, sólo quería ver cuánto tiempo aguantabas sin hablarme.

-¡Me tuviste cinco días sumergido en el silencio sólo por una broma!

-Lo hermoso está en los detalles.

-¡Agh! ¡Ahora tú no me hables! –dijo haciendo una pelota con el diario para evitar golpearlo y yéndose de ese lugar, dejando a Heero sonriendo divertido.

.

Duo regresó luego de una hora y se sentó junto a él en el sillón, se acercó más y más para molestarlo, pero el guardaespalda de Relena era una persona con un impecable entrenamiento militar y podía permanecer estoico ante los acontecimientos a su alrededor.

Heero había recogido el diario y lo había vuelto a estirar para continuar leyendo y ni siquiera demostró el haberse enterado de que estaba presente, todo por el miedo de que volviera a arrancar; pensó que era la forma más segura de volver a tenerlo a su lado y se prometió desarrollar ese plan, incluso si eso significaba tenerlo fastidiando su lectura y haciéndolo perder la paciencia, cosa en la que él era experto.

El trenzado bufó al verse ignorado y apoyó la espalda en el brazo de él para a leer también, aunque no pudo entender ni siquiera una línea del párrafo en el que había quedado en su libro. Lo cerró de manera resignada y empujó un poco a su amigo, sólo para _joder_, luego se sentó al lado y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, miró el arrugado diario que el ex 01 leía y se sorprendió.

¿Heero sabía francés? Claro, él era perfecto, no sabía ni siquiera por qué se extrañaba.

Cuando le dolió el cuello optó por apoyar la cabeza en las piernas de su compañero de sillón y se acostó mientras los ojos cobaltos seguían pendiente de las complicadas palabras que aparecían en el papel de baja calidad.

Poco a poco la tranquilidad del lugar fue dominando la consciencia de Duo y el sueño cayó pesado sobre sus ojos, quienes se cerraron de manera inconsciente teniendo como última imagen el concentrado rostro del _soldado perfecto_ pegado en una foto de Relena.

"Maldita zorra" pensó antes de perderse en la oscuridad del descanso.

.

Cuando Duo despertó la sala de estar estaba absolutamente sumergida en penumbras, intentó adaptar la vista, hasta que consiguió la silueta del rostro de Heero mirar por la ventana; fue cuando se dio cuenta que su cabeza aún descansaba en su regazo y los dedos del otro se perdían entre las hebras deshechas de la trenza.

-Despertaste –susurró con tranquilidad y no hizo ningún afán de moverse, a pesar de que la casa estaba helada y el vaho se dibujaba en cada exhalación que hacían.

-Me dejaste dormir… debes tener las piernas acalambradas.

-La verdad es que no y si así fuera, no es algo que me molestaría.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque a eso vine Duo…

-¿A sentir calambres por mi culpa?

-A estar contigo…

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Relena? –murmuró confundido.

-Decidí dejar de ser su guardaespalda cuando le hubiera encontrado un buen equipo de personas que la pudieran proteger, es una política importante y una clave al momento de mantener la paz.

-No me fiero a eso… tú estás con Relena…

-¿Quieres saber si somos pareja?

-Vamos, es obvio que se gustaban…

-Somos cercanos, pero también tú eras cercano con Hilde ¿No? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Una larga historia… -susurró apenado.

-Ella estaba enamorada de ti.

-¿Tan obvio era? ¿Fui el único que no lo vi?

-Creí que eran novios.

-Escapé de ella, no podíamos vivir juntos, sabiendo que ella tendría siempre una esperanza de que algún día me enamoraría –Heero soltó una risita entre dientes y antes de que la mirada de enojo de los ojos violetas se transformaran en palabras le explicó lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Ambos somos unos idiotas, Duo, ambos estábamos celosos de parejas imaginarias… Relena es lesbiana.

-¡¿Qué?! –quedó sentado en el sillón, mirando a los ojos cobalto en la oscuridad, en busca de algo que le dijera que mentía, pero sólo encontró sinceridad.

-Lesbiana… Duo, cuando te vi ir con Hilde estaba destrozado, creí que entendías sus sentimientos y los correspondías, sentía que todos tenían dónde volver y Relena aún me necesitaba, ella fue mi opción más segura –lo miró un segundo y luego siguió hablando -pensé que ella estaba enamorada de mí, que quizá podría acostumbrarme a estar juntos… y de pronto un día entro sin tocar al salón de la casa y la encontré a ella con su novia besándose en el sillón y comprendí que estaba equivocado con todo y que siempre lo supe; que si alguna vez ella se enamoró de mí, claramente ya no lo estaba ahora, fue cuando te busqué… no sabía realmente qué deseaba encontrar y aún así necesitaba verte, le pregunté a nuestros amigos pero de pronto desapareciste del radar de todos los pilotos, incluso de Pevents y supe que algo andaba mal… insistí, insistí, hasta que descubrí una serie de robos informáticos y todos y cada uno de ellos tenían tu firma… podría haberte reconocido en cualquier parte, contactar a tu amigo fue lo más fácil, convencerlo de que era un trabajo y había dinero de por medio me aseguró el verte.

-Odin Lowe ¿No?

-Supuse que reconocerías ese nombre clave… si estabas huyendo y de verdad no querías verme, te daría tiempo para escapar… simple, yo lo entendería y luego intentaría buscar una vida que pudiera llenarme.

-¿Y si me quedaba, ansioso de verte? –Heero sonrió, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó con suavidad, lamiendo sus labios con cuidando de tantear qué tan profundo podía ir, invadiendo su boca de forma caliente aunque pasiva, frotando ambas lenguas con un movimiento sensual y lleno de saliva que se desbordaba de las comisuras, lo pegó a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo, cargado de toda la necesidad que había guardado esos años. Se quedaron así, besándose por un largo y efímero momento antes de que el japonés volviera a hablar -perdón por romper el ambiente –se separó apenas, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y un hilo de saliva unía aún ambas bocas -pero ambos venimos saliendo de un fuerte resfrío, sería bueno que prendiéramos la chimenea.

-Toda la razón.

Pronto la casa se llenó del cálido naranjo de la luz del fuego reflejada en la oscuridad de los muebles y los dos, cubiertos por una manta, se dedicaron a hablar de cosas intrascendentales como información de computadores o la moto que Duo pensaba comprarse.

.

Durmieron toda la mañana y luego entre besos perezosos se levantaron sin ganas, sólo porque el sonido de sus tripas era demasiado vergonzoso para seguir escuchándolo. Duo agarró un sobre de sopa instantánea que rápidamente le fue arrebatado por Heero… estaba aburrido de ese tipo de comida; él se encargaría del almuerzo.

Entre fastidiado y sorprendido el dueño de casa pudo ver la mesa llena de cosas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía pero que se veían increíblemente deliciosas distribuidas sobre el comedor de diario. Detestaba pensar que además de ser un magistral piloto de gundam, conocer idiomas, ser jefe de la guardia de seguridad de una política importante, ser un poderoso hacker; él cocinaba.

Horriblemente perfecto.

_Horrible, horrible, horriblemente perfecto._

Se sentó a la mesa con la esperanza de que a pesar de lo bueno que se veía todo, supiera realmente mal. Tomó un poco de carne salteada en verduras y sintió deseos de llorar ante el increíble sabor de la comida casera que tan pocas veces él tenía la oportunidad de probar.

En la noche, mientras veían televisión, una noticia sobre Quatre y las acciones de su empresa se hizo presente en la pantalla, Heero miró de reojo a Duo quien mostraba un gesto contrariado al ver el pálido rostro de ángel de su amigo árabe.

-Tienes que hablar en algún momento con ellos, lo sabes ¿no? Además ya no tienes nada más por qué huir.

-El problema es cómo hacer cuando ya estás acostumbrado a escapar de las personas.

-Yo no dejaré que te vayas de mí.

-Entonces tendrás que ser veloz.

-Siempre fui mejor estratega tú.

-Uno muy suicida.

-Si mantener tu corazón a mi lado es una misión suicida, estoy dispuesto a morir por eso –el dueño de casa lo miró atónito un segundo antes de poner rostro de asco ¿Qué había sido esa forma de expresarse?

-No más telenovelas para ti, Heero –gruñó mientras se paraba a preparar té para ambos –no más telenovelas para mí tampoco…

"Porque desde ese comentario _cursi_ hasta convertirse en una _reinona multicolor _había sólo un paso."

Se rió por el pensamiento.

Sintió pasos detrás de él, un abrazo por la espalda y un beso en el cuello que hicieron que sus piernas tiritaran como gelatina.

-Si no hay telenovelas ¿Cómo se supone que me entretendré en la tarde? –susurró contra su oído.

-Creo que te estás haciendo una idea… -cerró los ojos y dejó las taza de té vacías sobre la mesa.

-¿Entonces me das permiso?

-Estamos en la cocina, Heero.

-¿Alguna vez te ha importado el sexo en "partes inapropiadas"?

-¡Rayos, no! –se volteó para abrazar al japonés, morder sus labios e invadirle la boca de forma caliente y desesperada. No se detuvieron a notar si los dientes chocaban o si alguna parte llegaba a sangrar, todo era fuego, saliva y libido y el perfume a té recién preparado no era suficiente para aminorar el olor a endorfina que se había adueñado de esa cocina desde que Heero había ingresado con claras intenciones de someter al dueño de casa.

El cuerpo de Duo acabó arriba del mesón con la polera sobre el pecho, los pantalones en la rodilla y el ex 01, aquel ser estóico, antisocial e inexpresivo que él siempre vio como un adolescente sin hormonas: comiéndose su miembro, tragándolo, succionándolo como si quisiera extraer todo de él. Sintió la excitación bajo su vientre, la necesidad de más y cuando le gritó con palabras inconexas que estaba por correrse, el otro no hizo más que continuar con fuerza hasta que sintió el sabor a semen en su boca.

El trenzado quedó tirado sobre el mueble, tiritando aún por el orgasmo y ni siquiera sintió cuando lo terminaron de desvestir de la cintura para abajo o le abrieron las piernas; sólo lo trajo a la realidad un dedo embetunado en algo aceitoso que se colaba de forma suave por su pequeño ano.

-¡No, espera! –gritó, sentándose sorprendido –nunca he estado abajo…

-Siempre hay una primera vez, Duo.

-Pero… -las palabras salieron tartamudas de su boca y prefirió callar antes de decir_, o simplemente no poder decir,_ alguna cosa tonta.

-Yo di el primer paso, así que tengo derecho –pronunció con voz juguetona, mientras metía un segundo dedo y los movía como tijeras para intentar dilatar los músculos que se apretaban con dolorosa insistencia.

El miembro de Duo se levantó en total acuerdo con su pareja y este finalmente se acostó en la mesa, cubriendo su rostro rojo por la vergüenza y el placer, abriendo más las piernas para que Heero tuviera más acceso a él, porque, _demonios,_ nunca habían metido nada ahí, pero esos _jodidos_ dedos lo estaban violando con tal maestría que no podía evitar entregarse de forma pasiva y voluntaria a los deseos del otro.

-Está bien… rayos, pero… pero ten cuidado –levantó un poco la vista y gimió al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Heero acomodándose entre sus piernas, se estremeció al sentir la punta amoldándose en él y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar cuando comenzó a entrar. Intentó alejarlo, pero las manos del japonés le sostuvieron las muñecas sobre la cabeza, inmovilizándolo -¡Para! ¡Me duele!

-Tranquilízate, no quiero dañarte…

-Para no hacer algo sin intención, lo haces perfecto –lloriqueó, notando como las lágrimas cruzaban por sus mejillas. Pudo sentir como Heero lo soltaba para abrazarlo fuertemente a él y lamer las gotas saladas, antes de besar sus ojos.

-Tranquilo, ya estoy completamente adentro, no me moveré hasta que te sientas listo, pero debes intentar relajarte.

-No es fácil –susurró, resentido.

-Bien, te ayudaré… -Heero buscó sus labios con perezosa ternura, los rozó, invadió poco a poco: un beso bien portado, con todas las reglas que debía tener, sin chocar dientes, ni morder hasta sangrar, solo lengua, caricias y mucho cariño. Poco a poco sintió como el cuerpo del trenzado se aflojaba para él y cuando comenzó a moverse, el otro ya no sentía dolor, al contrario, se había sumergido en la inconsciencia del placer.

.

Duo miró por la ventana de su cuarto y con una sonrisa notó como la luna tímida dejaba paso a las estrellas que se amontonaban brillando entre los claros de nubes. Acarició el cabello desordenado y oscuro de su pareja, quien dormía con una placentera sonrisa en los labios, decidió que era tarde y que deseaba acurrucarse contra el otro cuerpo desnudo.

Finalmente ese invierno resulto ser más cálido que todos los otros que había vivido.


End file.
